


Pick me up Pick me up

by magorna



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: During Ghost Spider comics series, F/F, Get together fic, Post Spider-Gwen Ghost Spider comics series, The Mary Janes' songs, multiverse reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: Now that Gwen seems to have her life in order, she finally have time to figure out her feelings.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Pick me up Pick me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhosyn_du](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/gifts).



Gwen have felt a little guilty when she made the decision to go to college in Earth-616 instead of her own universe: maybe she did tried to flee her problems, maybe she abondonned her home. But after a few weeks, she is forced to admit that she's doing better than anticiped, she's managing to have time for college, homeworks, patrolling as the Ghost Spider, spending time with her father, hell she is even on time for rehearsals with the Mary Janes.

Drawing a line between college and Ghost Spider allows her some space for her other activities. Today her last period was cancelled so she still have some free times before her rehearsal. Usually she would have taken advantage of this free time to patrolled but strangelly she doesnt feel the urge to do something productive. That's why she's on the roof of the rehearsal room long before her bandmates arrived.

That's all fine and good but one of the unwanted effect is that all the issues which have been too busy to worry about is coming back to the surface. One of them is the events on Earth-3109: her counterpart being the Green Goblin, this version of Harry and her father being dead, another univers where Peter Parker was alive but not hers. All these things to mull over but it's the image of that version of MJ and her counterpart hugging that is burned in her mind.

When you travel through the mulitverse, you have to understand that someone you meet in a dimension is not the same person as their counterpart in another, otherwise it's too unfair and too painful for everyone involved. Gwen knows that better than anyone else, Peter Parker from Earth-616 is not her Peter Parker and she is certainly not the Gwen Stacy from Earth-616. So why does it feel so familiar? Why is she so jealous of Earth-3109 Gwen?

Isn't it the opposite from what she wants from her own MJ? She wants MJ to leave her alone. No, that's unfair, she wants to stop feeling guilty about disappointing MJ and MJ refuses to let her. On the other hand she's thankful for the constant reminder that there is a life outside of the Ghost Spider, she just wishes that she was better at this kind of life.

Part of her hopes that if she was too far gone, someone would drag her back to earth and MJ always has a knack to tethered her to the ground. But she already has that so why be jealous? She wants something else, something that her MJ and she doesn't have... closeness. That's what is making Gwen so angry, MJ always berats her that she isn't there but when she manages to be there, MJ keeps her at arm length.

Just as she's reaching this conclusion, some noise brings her attention to the parking in front of the rehearsal room. There's still some time before the rehearsal but MJ is already there, Gwen guess that she wants to practice alone. Gwen waits for MJ to be near the door before dropping to the floor, right in front of MJ.

Gwen hold back giggles when MJ get startled, she's preparing to say something but MJ beat her to it.

“ Okay, Gwen Stacy being early, that's a little worrying”

Her tone is stern but she's smiling so Gwen allows herself to relax, maybe she escaped the lecture.

“ I told you college would not stop me from attending rehearsals”

MJ nodds distractly while looking her up and down. Even though everybobdy know Gwen's real identity but she doesn't feel comfortable using her powers while in civilian clothes.

“ You intend to stay in costume or...”

Gwen waves her hand and just like that she is dressed more appropriately.

“ Since I'm here early, you okay starting now without the others ?”

“ Let's go then.”

MJ oppens the door and holds it open for Gwen. They prepare their instrument in silence, MJ seeming almost serene while she tunning her guitar.

“ Do you want us to play the new song?”

“ I prefer that we play this one with the others, let's do something else.”

> _You say you got responsibilites._
> 
> _That means you can't just run around with me._
> 
> _Baby baby I say that you better slow down_
> 
> _Stop swinging you way all over town._

Gwen isn't a big fan of that song, she never asked but she always suspected that it was about her, another way for MJ to make her feel guilty, to be fair she probably didn't do it consciously. However right now MJ doesn't seem angry, she's singing full of violence and electricity and is always on the verge of rushing the beat like usual but not with anger. Midway through the song, MJ's voice weakens, every ounce of vigor evaporates leaving only sadness and supplications.

Gwen's gaze isn't leaving MJ, it is so rare for her to express vulnerability in an other way than with anger. Gwen may have taken things the wrong way, MJ didn't tried to guil-trip her but to show her hurt, in her self-absorbed way. At the end of the song, MJ doesn't turn to look at her and keeps her back to her, forehead resting on the mic.

“ When I started suspecting that you were Spiderwoman, at first I was relieved. You weren't with us for a very good reason, not because you were tired of us, not because I managed to push you away. But then it made everything worse, because if you decided to leave m-us for good, there would be nothing we could do about it.”

Gwen wants to reassure her, to promise that she would never leave but she can't.

“ If that counts for anything, I tried to give up on the band and that didn't work well for me.”

“ I suppose that's better than nothing.”

MJ finally turns toward her, during a few second she stares at her intently. Gwen tries to say something but she can feel her throat drying up and the beat of the last song pounding in her ears. This time, it's MJ who breaks visual contact.

“ I'm tired of this song, I want to play Face it Tiger.”

“ Really? But it's so old.”

“ So old that you forgot how to play it ?”

Gwen didn't forget how to play it. She could have played it in her sleep. It was with this song that she overcame Venom for the first time. It's imprinted so deep in her soul that she's pretty sure she'll hear it at the moment of her death.

This time MJ is playing facing her. She's singing flawlessly, with an intensity she only takes out during concert. Gwen isn't used to see MJ's face in its full glory during performance and she becomes light headed with the novelty, dragged deeper into the beat and MJ's green eyes.

> _You're doing good, think you could do better._
> 
> _Wanna crack your skull, get to the heart of the matter._

The answers she's looking for is at her fingertips but the song is unfairly short and ended before she could reach them. She isn't ready to give that up, so she doen't give MJ the time to say anything and plays the song again. MJ is taken aback for a split second but quickly follows her lead.

Gwen have lost count of the number of time they played, MJ is giving her all the time she needs without showing signs of weariness. Gwen is running after these answers, her mind too empty and too full at the same time.

> _You gotta face it tiger, face it tiger,_
> 
> _It's your last shot!  
>  _

That's what she wants, this connection, MJ grounding her, the intensity without the anger. MJ holds her at arm's length but maybe Gwen could pull them together. If she showed MJ she is willing to give of herself, maybe MJ would let them be closer but Gwen have to take the first step.

> _You gotta face it tiger, face it tiger,_
> 
> _You hit the jackpot!_

The next time the song ends, Gwen doesn't pick it up again. She instead stand up and streches, while MJ is brushing the hair away from her face, still glowing.

“ I think I need some fresh air. Want to go with me on the roof ?”

Gwen leave her drums and comes closer, MJ doen't seem able to take her eyes away from her, expecting.

“ I don't think there is any way to acess to the roof.”

Gwen takes MJ's hand, tugging her gently towards the exit her fingers burning at the sensation.

“ I can take us there. There is something I want to talk about and it deserves a nice scenery.”


End file.
